Episode 2445
Mikey Episode Number: 2445 Date: Friday, March 18, 1994 Sponsors A, V, 18 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Five Baby Oysters" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Some kids talk about a garden they have in the middle of the city. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A for Acorn |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie, Bert and Shola observe a letter A. Ernie calls out, "A, Bert!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Letter Garden: A |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Deena and Pearl pretend they are underwater |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop: Table #18 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Song | style="text-align: center"|A little girl sings “Forgiven” with Alexander Beetle. The song tells the story of a beetle who lives in a matchbox and goes missing. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A spoof of Alice Cooper's "Eighteen" - the number of sandwiches the singer has to choose from |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Prairie Dawn directs Grover in "Singin' in the Rain" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Abstract #18 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson sings "The Inside Story," which shows what's inside various household objects. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|I am crying / estoy llorando (David and Maria VO's) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the kids sing "We Are Barney and the Backyard Gang." to the tune of "John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt." as introduced by Michael |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Banana Samba" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster sound out the word "cheese" and get their pictures taken. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "The Bear Went Over The Mountain" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"I'm a Baby (Rock Me)" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Christopher Clumsy jumps over a hole, and falls into another one. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Prairie Dawn is sad because of how small she is; Ziggy Marley and the Melody Makers cheer her up by singing "Small People". They are joined by Big Bird, Snuffy, the Birdketeers, Natasha, Merry Monster, and Billy. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Grady Tate sings "Fireworks!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Little Jerry and the Monotones perform "Telephone Rock" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Geometry of Circles |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Luxo Jr.: Heavy and Light |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Veterinarian's Hospital: Recording Engineer |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Cecille sings “Up Down, In Out, Over and Under.” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|At the harbor, kids learn about dolphins, and how to communicate with them using signals. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|This is a big letter V poem |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Doggy Paddle." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Villain In The Panama Hat |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Fay Ray climbs over a box |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"The Noble Ostrich", a segment about the day-to-day activities of ostriches. Includes an animated appearance by Big Bird. Artist: Bruce Cayard |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Prairie Dawn announces the sponsors. After the credits end, we fade to Ernie, his Rubber Duckie, and Bert next to the Sesame Street sign while Big Bird holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide